Golden Tears
by misskoifishpony
Summary: During "Twilight's Kingdom", Tirek gave Discord some free time to be himself and have some chaotic fun, while he goes inside the castle to talk to the princesses. What did Discord do during his free time?


**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own the show MLP. For it belongs to it's respective owners and creators. It belongs to Lauren Faust, Discovery Family, Hasbro, etc. MissKoi also doesn't own the cover image for this one-shot, for it belongs to the MLP Wiki page. **

Golden Tears

Discord's growing, mischievously, evil laughter echoed throughout the Canterlot Gardens. Yet Discord did not make himself appear yet. This laughter scared all of the exotic animals out of their garden home and into the chaotic world outside of Canterlot. Now the gardens were empty….except for the trees…the flowers…the maze…and the stone statues.

Once the garden was empty of active life, Discord appeared before the stone statues and the maze. The place that was once his prison for a thousand years. He continued to laugh, as if he couldn't contain his chaotic joy any longer. He felt free! He felt like he could soar! He then exclaimed "Oh what to do?! What to do?!"

He tapped his chin in thought, trying to create an idea worthy of chaotic mischief. This was his first chaotic creation ever since his reformation…he wanted to make this good! Once inspiration came to him, he snapped his fingers high in the air. In this magical conjuration, he turned the stone statues into blue, thin, transparent, but still giant, glass figurines. With a snap of his tail, he made the glass figurines dance and flow about the garden before him like ballet dancers. Meanwhile, he cracked his knuckles and he turned the maze into a colorful gelatin paradise. The sight of this creation made Discord chuckle with glee.

When a glass figurine began to dance behind Discord, the draconquees smirked before turning around to face it. When the glass figurine offered its hoof to Discord, Discord lightly flicked the tip of his talon at its hoof. This made the giant glass figurine crack instantaneously into millions of pieces. And these pieces fell like snowflakes to the grassy ground. The destruction of this glass pony made Discord burst out laughing, and he gripped his gut from all this giggling.

The shattered glass pony gave Discord an idea…a horribly wonderful idea. He then decided to cover the spring grass with fresh and cold white snow. Despite not having any clouds in the sky to make this snow appear. However to Discord, this wasn't enough.

He looked to the boring trees behind him. He felt like even the trees knew just how boring they were. Perhaps…these poor miserable trees deserve some freedom too. With a snap from his lion paw, he commanded the trees to sway and shake all about as if they were dancing to music. They had bright and cheerful faces, with cute little eyes and smiles to match. This made Discord smile a little, knowing that he satisfied these trees in some way.

But he then shook his head of this sentimental thought, and went back to thinking about more important things. Discord stroked his soft beard before pondering to himself "You know what this little party needs? Some music!"

Discord magically poof himself a striped hammock to lie on, as well as conjuring himself up some stylish sunglasses and a cup of colorful gelatin from the gelatin maze he created. He let out a relaxed sigh before clapping his talon and paw together. This clapping create some music coming from behind him. To Discord, it sounded like a harp. Though, he didn't bother into looking what was behind him. He was too busy closing his eyes and stretching his arms and legs.

Just as Discord was just about to take a nap, his ears perked up…to find that something was ringing in the air…it was a familiar sound…it sounded like some pony was singing softly to him….but just not just any pony…it was….

Discord whispered while quickly turning around _"Fluttershy?"_

He rapidly took his sunglasses to see a golden harp, just like he expected. But it wasn't just any harp…it was a large golden pony with flowing hair who's back was attached to a wide harp stand. It was Louise…Discord certainly didn't expect to see her again. But he was most shock to find was that Louise sounded just like….Fluttershy…when she sings. Now that he looked at her closely…Louise looked a little bit like Fluttershy. Louise was singing the light but harmonious version of the "my little pony" theme song only through notes instead of lyrics.

Discord shook his head in order to wash these thoughts from his memory. He happily floated up to the singing harp and said "Louise darling! So good to see you, how are you my dear?"

As soon as Discord started the conversation, Louise stopped singing. She gave him a disapproving and motherly frown, along with the scolding silence.

Discord's eyes widen at this gesture. He couldn't help thinking to himself _My she looks a lot like Fluttershy when she does that. _

Discord responded to Louise's behavior with "Oh please! Don't give me that look my dear."

Louise's facial expression didn't change with Discord's response. In fact, it made her frown grow deeper into the corners of her face.

Discord rolled his eyes at this and then asked Louise "What is it that you want?"

Louise, while still scowling at Discord, pointed her golden hoof towards the castle. Discord followed in the direction of her hoof and noticed that she was pointing towards a window. A window that reflected Tirek and the princesses inside the castle.

It didn't take Discord too long to piece the information together. "Oh don't tell me that you're going to give me the guilt trip?!"

Louise's frown and pointing hoof never faltered. It was as if she was an unmovable stone in the face of the raging sea crashing upon the shores.

Discord then explained "The ponies saw this coming you know! You should know that! You're my creation for Pete's Sake!"

Louise crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Discord. This made Discord groan at her. But then Louise let out a singing note in Fluttershy's voice.

Discord exclaimed quickly "Yes! Even Fluttershy knew that this was coming! How could she not?"

Louise floated closer to where the draconquues was so that her eyes were just inches away from his eyes. Discord narrowed her eyes at her and responded in a dead pan voice "Look, it's not like Fluttershy didn't matter when I made this decision. On the contrary, she meant so much more…she was my sole reason why I sought after Tirek in the first place. However, despite how much she means to me, her friends and the other ponies pale in comparison. They do not matter. They are not my friends. They did not try. How could I defend something I couldn't care about? And Equestria and all the little ponies who live in it…is something I don't care about. And besides, after all the agony and sweat and tears I put into being good, what do I get in return? Not chaos my dear! Tea parties!"

He paused, as if memories were flooding into his mind. He whispered in sadness "Just tea parties."

Louise started to back up a little, as she was shocked to the core about what Discord said. Although, Discord couldn't tell pass her very strong and refined façade.

However, the sign of Louise's wall of defense breaking before him made Discord smirk. Discord continued "As you can see my dear, not only do I get my chaos but I also get an equal partnership. No pony treating me like a child and bosses me around in the process. No pony to tell me 'this is wrong' or 'this is right'. I have a partner who doesn't control me. I have a partner who **respects** me."

This initiated a furious anger within the beautiful harp, as she let out hot steam out of her ears. This steam blew through her strings and it created a chaotic and off pitched sound. Louise raised her golden hoof again and pointed towards Tirek once more, only with more emphasis.

Discord didn't need to look where she was pointing to know who she was referring to. He just smiled and replied "He does respect my dear. After all, we are two sides of the same power coin. He's the tyrant of this land while I am the fun but mighty Joker." He played and tapped with his claws evilly to himself, showing a sign of his new power and control over Equestria.

Louise didn't drop her raised hoof just yet. She let out an angry screech in Fluttershy's voice, along with the accompaniment of the jumbled and off pitched strong sounds from her harp back. With the voice and music together, the angry harp almost sounded like a baby harpy.

Discord clenched his fists and teeth at this, and then shouted in frustration "I told you! Fluttershy should have expected this! Which means she shouldn't care for me! I have a feeling she wouldn't care if I betrayed her or not!"

That last sentence…shocked Discord deeply…to his heart. He had to grip his chest in order to calm down the unsettling feeling that just stroke through his heart just now. What was this feeling? It was hard…it was heavy…and it created an uncomfortable amount of heat traveling solely for his face. While Discord was soothing his hurting heart, he felt that his head and eyes were heavy and looking down at his feet was the only way to accommodate this heaviness. Discord was starting to hate this hard, heavy, and uncomfortable feeling that building inside him. _What was this pegasus doing to me? _

It took all of Discord's might to lift his head and face back up to Louise. It took all of his magic to settle down his heart. However, Discord' might couldn't erase the heavy feeling still lingering in his head…in his eyes…and it certainly couldn't easily erase that strange new feeling in his chest. His magic fixed him biologically on the inside, but his magic couldn't get rid of that little yet festering emotion that was still stirring on the inside. He didn't know what could make it go away, he wanted it to go away! When Discord's eyes meet Louise's eyes, Discord could still see the anger and fierceness in her facial features. And yet…her eyes look softened…softened with sympathy and tenderness….the same kind of sweet and sympatric eyes that his sweet….no…_she wasn't his anymore…._

But Discord didn't need Louise's sympathy! He didn't need her kindness! He didn't need anything from her! He tightly squeezed his eyes shut before quickly turning his face away from Louise. This surprised Louise, and yet made her curious enough into trying to find his eyes once more.

However, this was proved to be an unwise decision when Discord brought his neck and snarling face extremely close to Louise's face. This almost scared Louise, she froze…in the air with Discord. Time almost paused…during that time…that Discord was looking straight into her eyes. As if he was trying to prove to her that he was the scary villain he was a thousand years ago.

He then proclaimed, in a tone similar to a child trying to prove that he was right in front of his mom, "Tirek and I are partners and I can prove it!"

The draconquees snapped both his claw and talon in furious irritation….and he left his golden harp…alone in the Canterlot garden….

After Discord left, the garden slowly went back normal. The maze was green with leaves and life once more…snow disappeared from the grounds…the stone statues were no longer glass and they went back to their original positions on their posts…and the dancing trees rooted themselves back in the forest. As for Louise…her head was hung low…her head and heart heavy with sadness…and disappointment…and guilt. She tried. She really tried. She thought that he…._I guess he will never be now._

That last thought made the lonely golden harp weep…weep small but shiny tears of gold…streaming down gently on her lovely sculpted face. Her mouth opened as if to let out the moans and woos of her pain…but no sound came out. Her purpose was to play music and mimic the singing of Fluttershy to him, but he never gave her….her own voice.

After hearing no sound coming from her mouth, she placed her front hooves to her eyes as she felt more tears coming from her heart. These tears came in hard and fast, it felt hot coming down to her chin and neck. She could feel a heart beating in her chest. It's funny….before this moment…she always knew that she had a heart. Discord may have been a creature of many things…but he would never deny his creations a heart. In this moment, it was her blessing and curse. Louise secretly hoped that Discord's own heart will soon reveal itself…_before it was too late. _It was in this moment…that she strangely…felt alive. That strange thought made her smile a little.

But her crying and agony prevented Louise to realize that the bottom of her feet and the harp post supporting her….they were slowly disappearing into the air…it was like golden dust disappearing into the starlight of the night…..

First, it was her bottom hooves….

Then the harp stand…..

Then the lower half of her body…

Then her harp strings….

Then her golden mane…

Then her front hooves….

Then half of her face…

Then her smile….

Then her eyes….

The last to leave were her golden tears….

_The End…._

**Author's Note: Sorry about the sad story folks, but I really wanted to make a story to show what I thought Discord was doing during this time in this episode. I felt like it was needed almost. The character Louise was the golden harp mentioned and shown in Discord's "Glass of Water" song in the "Three's a Crowd" episode. Anyway, on a happier note, I am happy to announce that I will be working on two full length stories. One story will be a sequel to "Count's Traveling Haunted House". And the other will be an alternate universe MLP story. That's all I'm going to say on those. I am not sure when they will be posted. Probably in the first or second week of December. **


End file.
